Extra Episode 10: I Was Overwhelmed by Heroines
The fifth extra episode of Hetalia: The Beautiful World (tenth extra episode overall) was aired on February 26, 2014. It adapts the strips I Was Overwhelmed by Heroines from the fourth published volume. Contents http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Extra_Episode_10:_I_Was_Overwhelmed_by_Heroines?oldid=51363#hide #Plot Summary ##Estonia's Strange Awakening ##Meet the Fems ##Surrounded by Heroines ##The Meaning of it All ##Back to Reality #Character Appearances #Voice Cast ##English Dub Cast #Trivia Plot Summary Estonia's Strange Awakening Estonia sleeps in the empty World Meeting hall, his head resting on the table. A feminine voice calls Estonia to wake up as a wooden baseball bat taps against the table. Waking up, Estonia raises his head to the bright light above the hall, forming the silhouette of an unknown woman, and obscuring her face in shadow. Her voice tells Estonia that he's got some nerve to fall asleep during her speech. As Estonia shakes off the sleep, all he sees of the woman are her breasts covered in a skimpy shirt. His screams echo out of the building as he receives the shock of his life. Meet the Fems Blinding white lights flood the background as a formation of girls stands next to each other. Fingers fly across a keyboard as Estonia types, "I was overwhelmed by heroines." Long hair flies and five shoes point themselves in a ring as North Italy receives a brief introduction of her Nyotalia version while holding up a pizza in which she asks if her or "mama" is prettier, followed by Nyo!Germany who remarks that she's surrounded by fools, and Nyo!Japan wielding a katana who simply says "regrettable". The Nyotalia Allies make their own appearances, in the order of Nyo!America who says that she'll punch one way or another, Nyo!England holding a broomstick saying that she likes being alone, a reference to splendid isolation, Nyo!France with a bottle of red wine wondering how unfashionable people live, Nyo!China with a bamboo basket and steamed buns declaring that everything Ming says is undeniable, and Nyo!Russia holding a spade behind her back quietly saying, "Russia does not offer that service". Other Nyotalia characters appear as well, including Nyo!Latvia who was shivering and trembling, Nyo!Canada with a bottle of maple syrup saying that Canada's capital is Ottawa, and Nyo!Prussia wielding a baton and saying that it's polite to put a shot into someone when meeting them. The title, "I Was Overwhelmed by Heroines", slides by one more time as the introduction video falls into static. Surrounded by Heroines Stammering, Estonia regards a feminine America (and her obvious possession of breasts). It was she who had woken Estonia and smiled at him, still holding her baseball bat over her shoulder. England touches America on the shoulder, chastising her for trying to solve problems with violence. Estonia recognizes feminine England with disbelief. England reminds Estonia that he too is at fault, for he had fallen asleep during the meeting. A pair of flying bunnies (one green and one pink) appear at England's shoulders as a voice suggests that they go somewhere safe without hitting anyone. The camera then shifts to Nyo!Japan, who worriedly raises a hand in interference, explaining that Estonia surely didn't mean any harm. Recognizing Japan, Estonia shivers beneath a dark aura, calling nervously for Latvia. He wonders what world this is as America laughs with the others, asking why everyone's turned into girls from a bishojo game. As Estonia holds his head in his hands, another girl sits on the table next to him, patting Estonia's head and dismissing sleeping as "purely human, and nothing wrong about it". Estonia is startled again as he turns and sees the face of Nyo!Italy. Italy suggests that after the meeting they both get something to eat and sleep properly. Italy points at someone in the distance, telling them to stop being so mean. Estonia exclaims, "you don't mean...?" as the person Italy pointed at turns out to be Nyo!Russia. Estonia becomes more flustered as he fails to register Russia. Russia asks why Italy is directing at her, for all that she did was "spread some honey on Estonia and rolled him around for a bit". A large flower falls and hits Estonia on the side of his head as a new voice calls to him. Nyo!China jumps down beside Estonia, telling him that she has good medicine for him. Exclaiming, "if you buy it, you will be happy, and I will be happy," she appears to climb the back of Estonia's chair as he is frozen with shock. "How did this happen?" he asks. The Meaning of it All The doors of the conference hall burst open with a large bang, as white robes and a bright aura surround the newcomer. The person turns out to be God, who promises to tell Estonia why this happened. Hiding under the table as the girls clamor around him, Estonia recognizes him as the very same God that tried to instigate Hungary to hit France with a skillet/frying pan once. Estonia crawls to God on his arms as God explains that he granted a wish of Estonia because he seemed out of luck. The deity smiles as fog surrounds him, telling Estonia that this is all his wild fantasy. Indignant, Estonia tells God that this all makes him look very sad and perverted. God raises his hand, gesturing to the girls that stood before Estonia as he tells Estonia that he will be happy forever surrounded by pretty girls. All the girls cry Estonia's name in unison. Estonia reels back in fear, shaking his head and saying that he doesn't want such gloomy girls. He raises his head and screams as he wakes up at the conference table screaming. Back to Reality He finds himself in an empty hall, with no one in sight. Estonia whirls around, bewildered and unsure of what happened. Lithuania and (normal) Latvia appear in the doorway, asking Estonia what's wrong. Estonia heaves a sigh of relief, realizing that it was all just a dream. Russia appears, asking him what dream it was as Russia rests his chin on Estonia's head and puts his hands on Estonia's shoulders. Estonia tells them that he dreamed a nightmare about everyone turning into girls. Russia smiles, saying "I see," not noticing the dark aura suddenly surrounding the four countries as the Baltics shiver. A chibi head of Italy appears, exclaiming, "lucky man!" Character Appearances *Estonia *Nyo!America *Nyo!Italy *Nyo!Germany *Nyo!Japan *Nyo!England *Nyo!France *Nyo!China *Nyo!Russia *Nyo!Latvia *Nyo!Canada *Nyo!Prussia *Lithuania *Latvia *Russia *Italy Voice Cast *Estonia: Atsushi Kousaka *Nyo!America: Ryoko Shintani *Nyo!Italy: Rena Maeda *Nyo!Germany: Rika Zaiki *Nyo!Japan: Mai Goto *Nyo!England: Yūko Kurose *Nyo!France: Satsuki Yukino *Nyo!China: Mika Kanai *Nyo!Russia: Aoi Yūki *Nyo!Latvia: Riiko Tazawa *Nyo!Canada: Kasumi Nakamura *Nyo!Prussia: Rei Sakai *God: Hiroshi Okamoto *Lithuania: Ken Takeuchi *Latvia: Kokoro Tanaka *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa English Dub Cast *Estonia: Mike McFarland *Nyo!America: Luci Christian *Nyo!Italy: Brina Palencia *Nyo!Germany: Terri Doty *Nyo!Japan: Alexis Tipton *Nyo!England: Monica Rial *Nyo!France: Stephanie Young *Nyo!China: Clarine Harp *Nyo!Russia: Kara Edwards *Nyo!Latvia: Ryan Reynolds *Nyo!Canada: Luci Christian *Nyo!Prussia: Anastasia Muñoz *Lithuania: Josh Grelle *Latvia: Ryan Reynolds *Russia: Jerry Jewell *Italy: Todd Haberkorn Trivia *This episode marks the debut appearances of any Nyotalia character in the series, as the Nyotalia Axis and Allies as well as Latvia, Canada and Prussia are introduced. *The characters in Nyotalia who had pets in the original series also have genderbent pets, including Nyo!Canada with a polar bear that had a bow on its ear, Nyo!Prussia with a yellow chick that had a purple bow, and Nyo!England with a flying pink bunny. *Though Nyo!Germany, Nyo!Canada, Nyo!Latvia, Nyo!Prussia, and Nyo!France had small lines in the beginning of the episode, none of them had any other part in the episode besides a non-speaking cameo. *In the original manga version, Estonia woke from his dream in a conference hall that was still full. *God does not throw open the conference hall doors in the manga version. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Extra Episodes